Instintos animales
by chocolateymenta
Summary: One-shot. Edward sigue teniendo el dulzón y cegador aroma de Bella Swan en su cabeza. Necesita olvidarlo, como sea, con quien sea. ¿Cómo? De la forma más placentera que su egoismo le permite: entregándose a sus instintos... animales. EdwardxTanya.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, así como el libro **_Crepúsculo_**.

Oh-oh. ¡Aquí viene de nuevo la pesada! XD. Esta vez con un EdwardxTanya. Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo de estos dos porque, sinceramente, me da un poco de lástima cuando a esta pobre mujer la pintan de mala de la película o bruja. Yo (por lo poco que sale en los libros) me pareció bastante buena. De carácter fuerte, pero muy agradable.

En fin :). Sólo decir que el fic está ambientado en Crepúsculo, cuando Edward se marcha al tener el primer encuentro con Bella. Es más o menos lo que pasó después o.o.. (por supuesto, sólo en mi sucia cabecita, en la de S. Meyer creo que rondaba una idea muy distinta XD!). Como podréis observar, me centré un poco más en la parte egoísta de Edward (esa de la que él tanto presume).

Ahí todo. ¡Besos! ¡R&R!

**Instintos animales**

Me daba igual ahora mismo si teníamos o no alma, si de verdad nos esperaba el infierno, o había un castigo aún más terrible después de esta vida. Podrían quemarme vivo si así lo quisieran, que yo no _intentaría_ siquiera tratar de parar esto.

Volví a chocar mis labios contra los suyos con violencia. Acorralé su cuerpo entre mi pecho y la pared, a la vez que ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello, atrayéndome más hacia su figura.

Había huído como un cobarde del hechizo que Bella Swan, la nueva estudiante, ejercía en mí. Todavía me costaba asimilar cómo mi vida y mi existencia se habían puesto en peligro por aquella maldita humana.

Pero es que me había hecho sentir un odio tan profundo en el pecho... Sabía que ese odio no era hacia ella, sino que ese odio iba directamente dirigido a _mí_ mismo. Al monstruo que aguardaba en mi interior hambriento, dispuesto a aprovecharse del menor desliz.

Abrí bruscamente sus piernas con un movimiento de la mía, y me posicioné entre ellas, estampándola de nuevo con poca delicadeza contra el muro de piedra. Mis labios abandonaron los suyos para deslizarse ahora por su suave y blanquecino cuello.

—_Edward_... — Suspiró.

Quizás esto estaba mal. Quizás, _sólo_ quizás, debería haberme replanteado las cosas antes de dejarme llevar por mi furia y frustración, y haber acabado así, descargándolas en forma de lujuria con la persona que menos se lo merecía en ese momento: Tanya.

Ella, que siempre había sido una gran amiga, que encima de que me había declarado sus sentimientos, yo no pude correspondérselos; y así se lo pagaba, dejándome llevar por mis instintos más primarios, de esta forma tan vergonzosa.

Con un movimiento sólo propio de los de nuestra especie, arrancó mi camiseta y la mandó lejos. Otra de sus manos, comenzó a recorrer el trazo desnudo de mi pecho que quedaba al descubierto. Instintivamente, eché la cabeza para atrás y dejé escapar un gruñido de excitación.

Ahora mismo, sólo había una verdad: no podía detenerme. Me era indiferente que estuviese destruyendo un corazón que había dejado de latir mucho antes que el mío, me era indiferente que las _hermanas_ de Tanya fueran a volver pronto y nos descubriesen así, y sobre todo, me daba exactamente igual lo que pasase con Bella Swan.

Sólo quería entregarme al momento, y a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese justo momento.

La mano de Tanya, que antes acariciaba mi pecho con ardor, ahora reptaba hacia el borde de mi pantalón. Un grutural sonido nació desde lo más hondo de mi pecho, y mis labios se estiraron hacia atrás, dejando ver mis afilados dientes. Totalmente excitado, impulsé a Tanya hacia el otro lado de la habitación, quedando así desplomada en el suelo.

Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo realmente rápido y me miraba con sus ojos totalmente opacados por el deseo, justo al igual que los míos.

En menos de una milésima de segundo, yo ya me encontraba sobre ella, arrancándola la camisa y dejando su pecho y el sujetador de encaje al descubierto. Arranqué la fina prenda también y hundí de lleno mi cabeza en sus pechos. Ella siseó de placer y apoyó sus manos en mi nuca, para pegarme más contra sus senos.

Lamí y mordí sus pezones sin piedad, de forma salvaje. Me encontraba totalmente fuera de mí y un calor totalmente extraño para mí se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, aun a pesar de que sabía que era imposible, pues los de mi especie estábamos más fríos que un témpano de hielo.

Una de mis manos se dirigió al otro pezón y lo masajeé mientras le repartía besos a lo largo de su estómago, acercándome poco a poco al botón de su pantalón. Una vez llegué a él, observé su rostro desde mi posición. Tanya gemía con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que le proporcionaban mis dedos en su seno, a la par que mostraba sus letales colmillos.

Sonreí, muy pagado de mí mismo. Ella, a duras penas, me la devolvió para soltar segundos después un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, producto del incremento de fuerza en el agarre de su pezón, ya suficientemente torturado con placenteras caricias.

Llevé mis dos manos ahora a sus caderas, y masajeé la zona donde sobresalía su hueso, de forma sensual y lenta. Poco a poco, fui bajando mi cabeza nuevamente hacia el botón de su pantalón, el cual arranqué con los dientes con gran impaciencia.

— Edward... Edward...—Susurraba entre jadeos.

Sonreí para mí y le terminé de quitar la molesta tela, para luego arrancar de nuevo con los dientes su pieza de ropa interior, la que quedó totalmente destrozada bajo mis tenazas.

Repté hacia arriba y la besé de nuevo con tanta pasión como me fue posible. Podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de nuestras lenguas al chocar, con desesperación.

Con una de mis manos, agarré sus muñecas y las llevé hasta arriba de su cabeza, mientras que bajé mi derecha por todo su costado, acariciándolo y sacándola pequeños suspiros.

Comencé a proporcionarle pequeñas caricias circulares por su muslo, mientras me acercaba con lentitud hacia el centro de su excitación. Ella comenzó a mover las caderas de forma brusca contra mi dedo, que ahora se encontraba dentro de ella, masajeándola en aquel punto tan sensible.

— Dios... Edward... hazlo... hazlo ya...

Atendiendo a sus súplicas, deposité un pequeño beso donde antes la había acariciado, y subí de nuevo a su rostro, para besarla con más suavidad.

Con un rápido movimiento, me deshice del resto de ropas que me cubrían, y abrí más sus piernas con una de mis manos. Me posicioné correctamente entre ellas, y...

— ¡Oh, Edward! — Gimió.

Entré completamente en ella y comencé a moverme a gran velocidad. Lo habría hecho más despacio, pero sentía que explotaba por dentro si me demoraba un segundo más en poseerla. Me acerqué a su oreja y mordí su lóbulo, para después lamer gran parte de su cuello.

Tanya gemía y clavaba con fuerza sus uñas en mi dura espalda. Gruñí y aceleré más el ritmo. Estaba completamente fuera de mí, tanto que hasta ya no podía controlar qué pensamientos quería o no escuchar, y todos se mezclaban en mi mente, en un revoltijo que me hacía caer en el delirio junto con el placer que sentía.

— Gime, Tanya... gime mi nombre. — Pedí en un gruñido.

Las embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas mientras ella se revolvía debajo de mi cuerpo, totalmente entregada a la experiencia. Mordí de nuevo un pezón suyo con fuerza, y entonces nos vinimos juntos. Su espalda se arqueó contra mi pecho, y soltó por última vez mi nombre en un gemido.

No estábamos cansados, nuestra raza raramente se cansaba, pero decidí no llegar más lejos y me desplomé en el suelo junto a ella, mientras nuestros pechos subían y bajaban enloquecidos por el jadeo realmente innecesario.

Cerré mis ojos y me quedé en silencio mientras esperaba pacientemente a que los _sube y baja_ de mi pecho se apaciguasen.

Unos minutos después, sentí unos delicados dedos que peinaban con cuidado unos mechones rebeldes y los alejaban de mi rostro. Yo seguí con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias.

"_¿Debería decirle de nuevo mis sentimientos? Lo ansío tanto a mi lado... ¿qué debería hacer? Quizás..."_

Suspiré. No estaba preparado para escuchar esas palabras de sus propios labios.

— Deberías irte... — Susurró.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido porque fuese ella la que dijese esas palabras, y no intentase de nuevo aclararme sus sentimientos, tal como estaba pensando.

Me sentí el triple de culpable. Ella sólo estaba intentando... ¿no incomodarme?

— Tanya, yo...

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos eran amables, y sus dedos pasaron de acariciarme los cabellos a acariciarme la mejilla.

— Está bien, Edward. Lo entiendo. Todos tenemos... pequeños momentos de confusión, llamémoslo así.

Su voz sonaba tan musical como siempre, pero sus pensamientos gritaban el deseo de poder llorar.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿A qué grado de monstruo había llegado? ¿A qué clase de monstruo me había hecho llegar Isabella Swan?

No. No era Bella la culpable. Ella no era la culpable de nada; Tanya tampoco.

Aquí, el único que se había dejado llevar por su egoísmo primitivo había sido yo. Yo solo me había buscado el cargo de "Monstruo" y me lo había colgado del cuello repetidas veces, todas bien merecidas.

Me incorporé, quedando sentado, y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes con fuerza. Ni siquiera merecía una vida tan horrible como esta, me merecía una peor.

Sentí cómo Tanya se incorporaba también y apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda desnuda. Sus cabellos me producieron un pequeño cosquilleo.

—Está bien, Edward. —Su mano acarició uno de mis homóplatos. — Será mejor que te vayas. — Repitió. — Ya sabes cómo es Esme... estará muy preocupada.

Esme. Mi _madre_. Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper... no podía hacerle esto a ellos tampoco. Tenía que volver. _Debía_ volver. Para intentar encomendar mis errores y para hacerles ver que puedo soportar el exquisito aroma de Bella Swan. Por ella también debía volver, para mantenerla viva. Fuese cual fuese el precio.

— Gracias Tanya. — Dije sinceramente, poniéndome de pie y vistiéndome con rapidez.

— Vuelve siempre que quieras. Serás bienvenido. — Dijo, con tono juguetón.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí. Volvíamos a ser los amigos de siempre, o eso parecía.

"_Cuídate"_

— Tu igual.

Y corrí. Corrí a una velocidad inusualmente rápida, incluso para mí. Volvía con fuerzas; con el doble de fuerzas para enfrentarme a lo que viniese. Sobre todo, a mi actual problema con nombres y apellido: Isabella Marie Swan.


End file.
